


A Red Mage’s Nightmare

by WendyCrescent



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Futa on Female, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, oc x canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyCrescent/pseuds/WendyCrescent
Summary: Samirah finds herself on the losing end of a deal after underestimating the beautiful, and very powerful, tribal leader Sadu Dotharl.





	A Red Mage’s Nightmare

Everything was dark, like the world had been swallowed up by the abyss and she was floating somewhere at the centre of this unnatural darkness. There was an ever present ache all over her body, like someone had lashed her with a whip. Samirah felt nauseous and couldn’t really understand the why of it. Maybe because her head was spinning, that had to be it, right? For a long moment Samirah wondered if something had happened to her. To her surprise the act of thinking hurt or rather trying to remember what had happened to her hurt, it was like there was a pressure pushing down on her skull. She could hear soft incoherent voices but she was unable to make them out. One founded worried, angry, and one sounded she couldn’t really make out the tone, but it was familiar, familiar enough to spark a memory.

She remembered the meeting with Sadu Dotharl, it wasn’t hard to remember someone with that kind of savage beauty. She remembered the adventuring party she had been hired to accompany had been there to make some sort of deal with the beautiful au ra woman. She hadn’t the foggiest what the deal was about, she had been paying a little too much attention to Sadu’s physical attributes. She had ignored everyone around her while letting her eyes roam over the woman they were meeting, she wasn’t the tallest au ra Sam had seen, but she had been taller than her.

The first thing Samirah had noticed was the woman’s dark greyish blue skin, and those striking cerulean eyes that occasionally glanced at her sternly during the conversation, a lot of her skin was exposed and her skirt did barely anything to cover up her panties, her breasts strained against the fabric of her top. It was the black scales though that really fascinated Samirah, they looked more like obsidian jewelry against her smooth skin. Before she knew it the party were drawing straws for something… she remembered pulling the shortest straw of her seven companions, and she distinctly remembered the look in those cerulean eyes fill with amusement and want.

Samirah let out a loud groan as fragments of memories started to very slowly come together in her mind. Sadu had demanded something. She struggled to remember what had been demanded but she remembered the women keenly eyeing her up and down. The leader of the party, Adama? Adam? She wasn’t quite sure, she had only really called him boss when she needed his attention, had refused the demand so Sadu had put forth the offer of a duel. A duel in exchange for whatever the party was after, losing meant given up whatever she had demanded.

Samirah had laughed at the state of things, the party was getting what they wanted regardless of the duel’s outcome. She was currently regretting her previous outburst. Laughing at the offer had very much angered the leader if the Dotharl Tribe, who took it as a personal insult and changed the terms of the fight. The words were lost in Samirah’s mind but it was slowly starting to sink in that losing the duel meant she lost something very important.

She remembered how the new terms of the fight actually made her feel insulted and in a moment of anger she had accepted them, very sure in her ability to beat the savage. She remembered the start of the fight, she had been so confident when stepping into the ring, arrogant she realized now. She had been so sure that she could out magic her opponent without effort. As they stood facing each other Samirah remembered insulting the woman, informing her how she was going to enjoy wiping that arrogant smirk off her face. Sadu’s smirk had been confident, charming even, she could still see it. The smile had actually made her feel a warmth inside of her. A warmth that she pushed aside to clear her mind and focus on the fight, she had been so very sure that red magic was superior to black magic, so sure she would win.

How wrong she was, how arrogant she had been. It all started to back to her, she hadn’t even properly finished her first spell when the world around her was plunged into a bright white light, heat and then finally darkness. It had felt like she had been cracked over the head with a hammer wreathed in fire. Heat washed over her body and she felt herself being violently thrown to the ground. The last thing she remembered before unconsciousness took her was pain.

A sudden cold splash of ice water brought her back to reality and forced her to open her eyes; only to be blinded by the bright summer sun which had long past its zenith. Sam felt disoriented, and more than a little sick to her stomach as her eyes focused on the tall, white haired woman standing over her with a triumphant grin across her smooth, feminine face. She held her arms crossed, her shoulder was covered in small cuts, her top was half torn leaving one of her firm blue breasts hanging free. Samirah felt her breath catch for a moment as she eyed the exposed breast, unable to not wonder what it’d be like to suckle on one of those nipples. It was clear even through the fabric covering the other breast that both her nipples were hard enough to cut glass, she made no attempt to cover her exposed breast.

She felt utterly humiliated. The leader of the Dotharl Tribe didn’t even have to say a word, it was all so clear in those soul piercing, cerulean eyes. To Sadu she was even below mocking at this point, she wasn’t worth wasting taunts on, she was a lowly slave to the woman. Suddenly, after everything caught up with her, it felt like the pit of her stomach turned to solid ice. _‘I belong to this savage’_ echoed through her mind. The realization filled her with a sense of dread as she looked back up at the woman, horror plainly written on her face.

Sadu simply laughed at her contemptuously, looking away from Sam. “I will be taking _my slave_ now.” She informed the party who were still standing there stunned by what had happened. “You have my blessing to enter the temple.” She said in a rather uninterested tone while tangling her fingers roughly into Samirah’s purple mane, tugging at her to follow.

With her legs feeling as week as they did it took Samirah a good thirty seconds to even get on her knees but the moment when she stumbled to her feet Samirah suddenly found herself falling forwards, being shoved face first in the dirt. Sadu had, without a word, simply thrust her down with all her might. “Animals don’t walk on two legs. You will crawl until I tell you otherwise, slave.” She growled dangerously into Samirah’s ear. “And before you try, no speaking either. I have heard enough of your arrogant tongue for one day. Do not think I haven’t noticed the looks you have been giving me.”

By the time they reached the Dotharl camp Samirah’s hands and knees were sore from being made to crawl on hands and knees, and she could feel an embarrassing wetness between her thighs along with an ache deep inside of her core that she tried desperately to pretend was disgust. It had been mostly grass but it had also been roughly a kilometer. Being led into the encampment was perhaps the most humiliating moment in the miqo'te’s life. Not only did she have to endure the catcalling and the countless people ogling her, she also had to contend with Sadu slapping her firmly on the ass while proclaiming to everyone how the _‘kitty’_ was her bitch and off limits to anyone else.

By the time they reached the central tent, Samirah was hiding her face behind her hair, tears of embarrassment running down her cheeks. If Sadu was trying to make a point, and Samirah assumed she was after the fifth lap around the camp, it had fully registered with Samirah that she was completely and utterly at Sadu’s mercy.

She wasn’t even in the tent yet when the tall au ra woman picked her up by the throat for everyone to see. It made her feel so small and weak as she was thrown into the spacious tent.

Her landing was softened by the large amount of animal furs covering the floor. She felt a tremble running through her body as she watched the much taller and definitely more powerful woman stride confidently into the tent after her. Samirah felt petrified, locked in place by those cold cerulean eyes, unable to even draw a breath out of fear that the woman might maul her for that most basic of movement. _‘Is this what it feels like to be prey?_ ’ A part of her mind asked.

“You will listen to me slave, you will listen closely to what I say.” Sadu said, her voice was a low murmur with just the barest hint of a growl, but it also was unnaturally clear. Even with the two meters distance between the two of them, Samirah could hear that voice as though the woman was whispering into her ear. “I only have two very simple rules. Rules that are simple enough that even an arrogant, stupid, little beast like yourself can understand them.” The au ra woman gave Samirah a cruel smirk that made the hairs on the miqo’ te’s neck stand on end. As Sadu started to closed the distance with Samirah, the catgirl found herself flinching away and instinctively making herself as small and non-threatening as physically possible. 

“My first rule is that you do what I say, when I say it. If I tell you to spread your legs, you spread them like a wanton little whore.” Sadu knelt down and grabbed her by the hair, forcing the feline to make eye-contact. “My second rule is that you are my property. No one else has the right to touch you, if I catch you serving another…” Sadu let her threat trail off, the dark and vaguely threatening tone in her voice doing enough to get the idea across for Samirah.

“If you break my rules, I will take you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit for a week. Do you understand me?” The woman asked, her voice turning soft, almost tender as her lips caressed along Samirah’s fuzzy ear.

Samirah mutely nodded her understanding as a faint whimper passed her lips, unable to look away from those deep, cerulean eyes. She could see her own reflection in them, she could see the fear written across her own features.

Sadu stared at her for a long few seconds, her breathing was quickening just a little as she crouched. “What’s wrong, kitten? You were so shamelessly eyeing me before, where did that lust go? I thought you wanted me, you wanton slut.” She growled softly into one of Sam’s perked ears. “Or was it that you were imagining me on my knees? With my head between those thick thighs of yours, lapping away at your drooling cunt like an obedient puppy?”

A bright blush crossed Samirah’s cheeks at hearing those crass words used to describe her fantasy. She parted her lips to reply only to suddenly have her vision go blurry for a handful of seconds before she registered the explosion of pain in her left cheek. Sam could feel the au ra’s fingers still on her cheek even though she saw her hand held up for another stinging slap. “I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses, dumb slut. If you try to speak, your words better be the truth, kitty, and I better believe them.”

For a handful of seconds Samirah looked too stunned to do anything but mutely nod her understanding. It took her awhile to gather the courage to actually speak. “ I-It’s true. I-I was fantasizing about you, how owning you as my…” She whispered softly her words slowly turning into an incoherent mumble as her eyes squeezed shut in fear of receiving another slap.

“Speak up little kitty.” Sadu growled darkly, any hint of patience or kindness had completely left her voice.

“I-I wanted you as my pretty little savage!” Samirah admitted, her voice raised in a squeak of fear. She braced herself for another savage slap across the cheek, but to her shock it never came. Instead she felt her cheek cupped almost tenderly by the woman who was still holding her hair firmly.

Samirah very slowly opened her eyes after a handful of seconds, still fully expecting to be slapped, but only because she heard something she hadn’t expected. She heard laughing. Happy, hearty laughing. Of all the responses she had expected Sadu laughing had not even been on the list. It was a very gentle melodic laugh. One that Samirah had never expected from the tribal leader, she sounded so gentle, so sweet, so kind, and so… feminine.

“Your pretty little savage?” She repeated with a light chuckle. “I like the sound of that.” Sadu admitted with a smirk that send a shiver of arousal down Samirah’s spine.

The tribal leader roughly pressed her lips to Samirah’s in a possessive but tongueless kiss. “I like the way you think… but let's modify that fantasy to be a little more… realistic?” She whispered kindly.

For a moment, for a single heartbeat, Samirah felt relaxed, almost safe, under Sadu’s touch. Slowly, gently the miqo’te girl started kissing back. Samirah very slowly allowed the taller au ra woman’s tongue into her mouth. In that moment she found the courage to press herself bodily against Sadu, her hands dared roam up and down the woman giving her tender little caresses along the au ra woman’s side and down the small of her back to gently cup her butt, her tongue playfully wrestled with the woman who now owned her. 

Slowly the two started a delicate tongue wrestle that turned into an almost loving struggle for dominance in the kiss. Both women moaned out lustfully, Samirah because she felt two strong hands grabbing at her behind. Sadu because of how Samirah was grinding her needy, drooling slit down on her thigh. Ultimately it was Sadu who won the struggle after biting down on the catgirl’s tongue, giving it a sharp pull.

“You wanted savage… I will show you savage.” Sadu whispered darkly as their lips parted after the almost minute long, sensual kiss. Before Samirah could even respond she was roughly shoved down on her back, Sadu straddling her waist with a lustful smirk on her lips. “Everything you planned to do to me? Will be child's play compared to what I am going to do to you.” With those final words she placed her hands roughly on Samirah’s generous bust, her fingers roughly kneading the sensitive flesh through her thin clothing, coaxing a startled moan from the miqo’te female.

Samirah started to squirm, trying to get away from Sadu who very effectively pinned her by grabbing both breasts, letting her nails rake along the flesh, forcing Samirah to stop moving or risk causing herself harm. But she didn’t stop, her nails gripped tightly at the red mage’s fancy clothes, ripping the front of her top open as though it was tissue paper, her sharp nails raking at the pale flesh below, leaving painful scratched across Samirah’s skin. She looked up into Sadu’s lustful, predatory gaze, she felt terrified from the look she was getting.

A soft whimper escaped from Samirah’s throat. The au ra woman on top of her had completely stopped holding back, true to her word. Samirah felt Sadu wrapping one hand around her throat while the other slowly raked its sharp nails down along her chest, painting small circles around her belly button with angry, painful red lines and even breaking the skin on occasion.

Finally Sadu ripped off Samirah’s belt and most of the trousers covering her sex. “Oh look at that, kitty is so wet.” She mocked before delivering a firm stinging slap to Samirah’s glistening sex making the poor girl yelped out in pained pleasure.

“We haven’t even gotten started yet, and already you’re soaking wet. Was this your plan all along, did you lose to me on purpose you sick little slut?” She growled the question into Samirah’s ear, her tone turning into one of dark enjoyment. “Did you want to be raped by me? Is that it? Is that why you didn’t put up a fight? Are you just a stupid whore who saw the chance of getting herself raped by a _savage_?”

Samirah threw her head back with a loud, needy moan of pleasure as Sadu whispered into her ear and continued slapping her drooling cunt. “Yes! Gods yes!” The miqo’te screamed out loudly, earning herself another painful slap to her drooling womanhood. Sadu slowly licked and bit her way down the kitten’s body, leaving clear bite marks from her ear down her cheek, neck, breasts, belly all the way to her mound.

The treatment had Samirah panting and whimpering with need, she could feel her womanhood earn another quick slap. A slap that was harder than the others, or maybe it only felt harder because of how sore her swollen lips where. Finally Sadu leaned in very slowly dragging her tongue along the feline’s leaking honeypot. The tongue felt so good against her abused pussy, it soothed the sting. Samirah let out a loud, throaty moan, not even realizing that Sadu had released her throat to rip the remnants of her pants off.

Suddenly Sadu gave the miqo’te a rough bite on her clit, electing a cry of alarm that was followed by instinctively flailing arms. To Sam’s horror she found her hand connecting with Sadu’s nose, the tribal leader ignored the pain but the au ra woman grabbed Samirah violently by her ankle and pulled her back, gripping the miqo’te by the ear to guide the whimpering girl over her lap where she effectively pined the girl in place by wrapping an arm across her lower back and a leg that wrapped behind thighs. “I wasn’t expecting to have to do this, but… seeing as you hit me I am left with no choice but to punish you like the stupid slut you are.”

Samirah kicked ineffectively as she tried to wriggle free from Sadu’s vice grip. She screamed in protest, hoping that someone might hear her, that someone might help her. As she squirmed in the woman’s lap she suddenly became very aware of something phallic poking against her belly. Something hard, warm, and throbbing. Her cheeks felt hot even before the palm slapped across her behind, leaving a burning handprint on her bum. 

Samirah cried out once more, this time it was a mixture of pain and humiliation. Not even her mother had ever spanked her. It was made worse by the fact that with every strike that made her behind quake she felt a very familiar tingling sensation in her core.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Sadu asked following two particularly harsh slaps across her butt.

“N-No!” Samirah cried out.

“You call me mistress when you address me you insolent little whelp.” She growled, lashing each of Samirah’s cheeks a further five times, coaxing a cry of pained pleasure with each harsh slap. “These are for failing to call me Mistress.” She informed her.

“I don’t know M-Mistress…” Samirah corrected herself feeling her eyes starting to sting every time Sadu landed a harsh swat across her ass. Her behind already felt like it was on fire even the light breeze that caressed her reddening skin felt like fire licking at her behind. Every slap to her behind hurt more than the one before it, Sadu wasn’t holding back nor was she becoming any more gentle. Each new lash made more tears well up in her eyes until Samirah felt hot tears of embarrassment and shame running down her cheeks.

“You are being punished because you hit me.” Sadu informed her cooly.

Samirah couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had tried to get away, she didn’t mean to actually hurt Sadu. “I-I’m sorry Mistress!” Samirah squeaked out in between her sobs, tears blurring her vision and running mascara down her cheeks. Not that it the apology stopped Sadu’s relentless assault on her behind. The entire thing started to make sense in her mind, she had hurt her Mistress, and was being punished for it. To her eternal shame she felt a trickle of arousal running down her thighs.

Sadu finally stopped after Samirah’s sobs had subsided into little pathetic sniffles. “Corner.” She commanded keeping any emotion out of her voice while pointing the girl to the corner to the right of the entrance.

Silently, Samirah obeyed the command,moving to stand in the corner, looking at the ground while feeling thoroughly chastised. She couldn’t help but squirm a little, trying to lessen the painful heat radiating from her thoroughly spanked behind. A low whimpering whine escaped her throat, the area she was standing in had a draft that slowly ran along her back and along her behind, never really letting her forget the burning pain across her ass cheeks.

How long she stood in the corner Samirah wasn’t sure, she had tried counting the seconds but she had lost count three times before giving up. She did not dare to look back over her shoulder, even as she heard Sadu rummaging around, doing something with what sounded like a glass bottle. Samirah assumed the au ra was pouring herself a drink.

The time she spent in the corner felt like hours. She sting in her behind had subsided dramatically over that time. Her bum still felt a little bit of the sting, although it was more pleasant and definitely arousing. But that feeling was nothing compared to the raging inferno in her core. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around the why of it. Why had being spanked like a little kid turned her on like this? A part of Samirah also didn’t really care anymore. She wanted, no, needed to be fucked at this point.

A part of Samirah considered the idea of turning around and begging her Mistress to take her. She resisted the impulse to do so, no matter how desperate she was feeling, she had been given an order and didn’t want to risk another spanking. In an attempt to alleviate some of her need she tightly pressed her thighs together slowly grinding them together in a futile attempt to quench the burning need inside of her with the faintest hint of stimulation. All it did was frustrate her even more.

Samirah almost wailed out in pure frustration. She wanted it so desperately. The fact that she could feel Sadu’s eyes on her while the au ra was sitting there looking at her didn’t do anything to lessen her feelings of need and shame, it only made them so much more intense. She was very sure the Dotharl leader was highly amused by her predicament.

Samirah was very suddenly pulled back to the present as two slender fingers thrust between her squirming thighs, insistently grinding against her needy, aching pussy while the thick head of Sadu’s erection teasingly probed between her ass cheeks teasingly rubbing along the hole. The catgirl moaned out  in helpless arousal at the sudden stimulation. “Is my little slutty kitten desperate for her Mistress’ cock?” Sadu asked, her voice soft and condescending. “Do you want your ‘little savage’ to have her wicked way with you, slut?” She growled darkly into Samirah’s ear.

The miqo’te nodded in helpless arousal. She didn’t even resist as the tribal leader forcefully made her turn around and took her roughly by the jaw to force Samirah to look her in the eye. A soft delicate whimper passed the catgirl’s lips. “Y-yes Mistress…” Came her mumbled reply.

“What was that? Do you want me to rape your throat?” Sadu asked with a throaty growl. “Beg me to.”

Samirah pinned her ears back submissively. She felt shame welling up inside of her as she considered the words. She couldn’t really deny how much such words aroused her. Slowly the catgirl parted her lips. “P-please rape my throat, Mistress, this slut n-needs to feel your cock being stuffed into her” Samirah pleaded with a soft needy tone to her voice.

Letting out a dark chuckle Sadu let her hand slip from the catgirl’s chin to grab a handful of her hair. A moment later she roughly tugged the woman down onto her knees, coaxing out a low whimper as she brought Sam face to face with the au ra’s thick and veiny cock. Sam couldn’t help but admire it, her eyes running from base to tip taking in the woman’s delicious pride. Her tongue slowly ran along her lips, as nervous as the imposing length made her the musky, salty scent excited her on a more primal level.

The heady scent of Sadu’s shaft made Samirah’s mouth water. She didn’t resist as her face was shoved against the base of the cock. Before she knew what she was doing she found her tongue lapping at the base of Sadu’s erection, slowly dragging her moist tongue up along the thick pride. Moaning sluttily at the small droplets of pre drooling from the tip onto her tongue.

“That’s it, get your slutty lips around that cock you dumb slut.” Sadu growled softly. “Suck me good and I won’t spank you again, today.”

Obediently, and quite eagerly, Samirah wrapped her plush lips around the head of Sadu’s stiff flesh, her tongue slowly lapping at the drooling slit as she took her time making out with the cock, looking up into the Dotharl leader’s eyes with nothing but lust. Finally, when she noticed that Sadu was running low on patience, she let the head fully slip into her eager mouth with a loud needy moan, enjoying the way the massive prick spread her tight lips wide.

A low throaty moan passed Samirah’s lips as the shaft slowly disappeared into her eager mouth. She found herself slurping on it already even before she had made the entire length vanish down her throat, her gaze half lidded as she stared into those lovely blue eyes. Another moan escaped her as her nose bumped against Sadu’s crotch, her tongue wiggling out to give her balls a very slow lick. A moment later, Samirah was gagging heavily unable to keep the cock down her throat for long but forcing herself to try anyway, making her eyes water as her body screamed for oxygen.

In a moment of panic Samirah pulled roughly against Sadu’s painful grip until finally she almost fell backwards, the cock leaving her mouth with a distinct pop. Leaning back forwards until only the tip was in her mouth, the catgirl started bobbing her head up and down. She slowly took more and more of the shaft into her mouth, easing it into her throat this time. She was gagging but not as violently as she had before. The submissive little catgirl soon fell into a good rhythm where she was bobbing her head faster and faster, spurred on by the way Sadu’s cock throbbed in her mouth, and rewarded her with globs of pre-cum. The hand on the back of her head a constant, arousing, reminder that she wasn’t the one in charge.

Without noticing, Samirah had shuffled closer to the other woman, desperate for pleasure, desperate enough to start rubbing her drooling pussy down on Sadu’s ankle. She moaned loudly against the throbbing prick inside her mouth, her tongue caressing along the entire length as she once more choked herself on it, her nose nuzzling into the woman’s pubic mound, eagerly taking in the musky scent that drove her wild with desire.

Sadu was panting heavily as she pulled the catgirl roughly off her cock, using her hair for leverage to prevent her from jumping back on it. With a low moan of desire, Sadu looked down at her hungrily, a part of Samirah actually felt proud that she could have that effect on her Mistress. “That was a passable blowjob, slut.” The tribal leader growled down at her. “But we will have to train you to be a better cockslut.”

“Yes Mistress!” Samirah couldn’t help but scream in eager agreement as she felt the tribal leader’s foot pressing to her drooling slit and rubbing roughly. The light touch to her soaking cunt broke any resistance she might have had left. She started grinding herself against her Mistress’ foot, mewling out in pure lust. “Yes… fuck me… mistress, p-please have me in every way you want. Anything. E-even my ass if it please you, please fill me!” 

Once more Samirah found herself being thrown roughly onto the massive pile of furs, but this time she laid on her back and obediently spread her legs wide for her Mistress. Blushing deeply while showing off how her pussy glistening with pure need. She watched Sadu as she stood there, tall, proud, beautiful in the light of the fire. Her eyes followed the au ra’s hands as she dropped the tattered remains of her own clothing to the ground, stripping naked in one single, graceful movement.

Samirah couldn’t help but stare openly at the au ra’s cobalt body. The tribal leader had looked sexy while dressed but standing naked like this Samirah could only think of a single word to describe her: divine. Stunned, Samirah watchied the woman’s cock as it proudly bobbed up and down with every motion. It was bigger than any she had ever seen before, it had to be at least nine inches in length and an inch and a half thick. She licked her lips hungrily.

“I want you in that exact position. I want you to look me in the eye when I claim you.” She grinned broadly before pouncing on the miqo’te once more, grabbing her wrists roughly and pinning them above the girl’s head, slowly brushing her erection against her entrance but not yet penetrating yet. “One has to be careful what she wishes for, because she might get it, but in unexpected ways.” Sadu murmured in one of Samirah’s fuzzy ears.

Samirah writhed under the woman keeping her pinned, slowly, desperately rubbing her needy pussy against the round head of Sadu’s pride, enjoying the way her warm, throbbing flesh felt lightly rubbing against her entrance. She was panting and mewling uncontrollably, letting the occasional little whine of need pass her lips.

It was then that Sadu very suddenly mashed her lips against Samirah’s in a savage, wild kiss. There was no sweetness to it, it was a kiss of pure dominance in which she plundered Samirah’s mouth, invading it deeply with her tongue and demanding nothing short of absolute submission to her will. Submission that Samirah was more than happy to give the woman. She didn’t fight the kiss, instead she melted under it, submitting herself wholly to Sadu, yielding to her power, giving herself over to the savage make-out session.

Thinking became completely irrelevant to Samirah as her body moved against that of Sadu’s, the soft skin rubbing together gently, her large breasts rubbing nipple’s with Sadu’s. Both women moaned lustfully into the wild kiss.

It was then, with Samirah’s submission secured that Sadu released her hands and wrapped the feline in her arms, taking a good firm grip on her left hip, while her left arm wrapped under Samirah to hold her left shoulder. With a tight grip on the miqo’te she finally thrust her hips forward skillfully spearing her entire length deeply into her new slave’s tight, needy cunny, making the feline scream into the kiss without breaking it.

Samirah accepted that it was her place to be used for her Mistress’ pleasure. Her hands gripped above her, taking a tight hold of the furs while her legs wrapped around Sadu’s waist, pulling herself down onto the cock every time her Mistress thrust into her. She could feel Sadu’s nails raking painfully along her body but she didn’t care about how rough the woman was, all that mattered to her was the ecstasy of having that big, juicy cock hammering into her core.

“Yes! Gods yes! Fuck me mistress! Harder!” Samirah cried finally breaking the kiss. The moment their lips parted while still connected by a sliver of saliva, Sadu moved down roughly biting Samirah’s offered throat hard enough to break the skin. The tribal leader let out a low, savage growl.

It was in that moment that Samirah truly felt alive. Rocking her hips back roughly against every one of Sadu’s thrusts feeling the head of that cock spreading her tight, clenching walls wide open, she could feel it twitching inside of her. She could feel it drooling thick pre, lubricating her tight passage even more.

Samirah welcomed the rhythmic, and incredibly lewd, sounds of Sadu’s hips slapping against hers, slowly growing more rapid. As Sadu shifted her hands to firmly grab the miqo’te’s hips her Mistress’ sharp nails dug into her ample ass flesh, coaxing out a loud pained cry of pleasure. “Is this what you wanted? Is this what you craved? You wanton little whore.” Sadu hissed against Samirah’s throat.

“Y-yes, Mistress~” Samirah cried weakly in response, her cheeks heating up in response to those words. “Harder! F-fuck me, breed me please~” the young red mage  threw her head back with a loud scream of pleasure, feeling her back arch just a little.

“Are you ready slut? Are you ready for me to fill you with my cum?” Sadu asked in between her soft grunts of pleasure. Samirah could feel how her Mistress’ rhythmic thrusting was becoming rougher, less coordinated, more primal. 

Samirah couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Sadu’s shoulders her nails digging into the blue skin with a loud squealing cry of surrender. “Y-Yes Mistress, breed me!” Samirah moaned loudly, unable to deny the pleasure Sadu was igniting inside of her. She felt so helpless under the woman, she was her captive, her pet, and she was fucking her with such animalistic savagery that it was too much for Samirah to bare. A loud squeal of pleasure escaped her throat as a mind-numbing climax washed over her, pushing away all thoughts, all concerns, leaving only pure, mindless bliss in its wake.

“YES! That’s it, slut, cum your stupid brains out on my cock.” The tribal leader growled slamming her cock harshly into the the catgirl’s milking sex, finally hilting herself with a savage growl of dominance. Samirah felt the au ra’s prick swelling inside of her until the tip of her pride exploded against Samirah’s cervix, the hot sticky seed shooting directly into her womb.

Sadu collapsed on top of Samirah, softly panting into her ear. “That’s a good pet.” Her voice was softer, kinder even as she closed her eyes rolling the two of them onto their side, though refusing to pull out of Sam’s pussy.

Laying cradled in Sadu’s strong embrace Samirah couldn’t help but smile to herself while letting her eyes flutter closed for a moment to listen to the other woman’s shallow, peaceful breathing. Not only was she feeling thoroughly pleasured, but even though her body felt sore, she also felt safe with those strong arms wrapped around her smaller form. She had shared a bed with someone before but she never felt like this afterwards. She had never felt such genuine affection for someone in her life, not until this moment.

She let her arms slowly wrap around Sadu’s form, nuzzling into the crook of her neck with a delicate sigh. For the first time in her life she didn’t feel like she needed a long bath after sex. A shameful part admitted to herself that she kind of enjoyed the feeling of her Mistress’ sweat coated body pressed against her own.

She found herself looking at the woman she had, in her arrogance, deemed a savage and found herself unable to see her as anything but the strong, proud warrior who had bested her, her owner, her Mistress. The suddenness of a kiss to her cheek made Samirah’s eyes shoot open with a gasp. “M-Mistress?” She asked softly.

“Yes pet?” Sadu murmured softly. “What is it?”

“Y-you’re awake… I thought you had… fallen asleep.” Samirah admitted with a blush burning on her cheeks.

“No, I’m just enjoying the moment. I love cuddling after a session of rough mating.” She explained reaching up to gently run a hand through Samirah’s mane, a small coo passed her lips as the au ra woman slowly ran her fingers through Samirah’s tangled hair. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, my little kitten.” The tribal leader cooed in a soft gentle voice. A voice that to Samirah’s joy was filled with affection.

“I did, Mistress. T-thank you for showing me true pleasure.” She whispered delicately into the woman’s ear, keeping her voice just below a whisper. She settled snuggled tightly against the larger woman, taking in the sweet scent of her sweat mixed with her distinct musky scent. The closeness mixed with Sadu’s scent relaxed Samirah enough to make her feel drowsy

“That’s good.” Sadu whispered gently. “It was my pleasure little one.”

“I-I think… I might enjoy belonging to you.” Samirah admitted. “I think, no, I know that I want to wear your collar. Nothing would make me happier.” The miqo’te whispered delicately, her eyes slowly fluttering closed with a large happy smile tugging at her lips.

“I love you, my pet” Sadu whispered very tenderly into her ear.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for my story!
> 
> If you like what you've read here and would like to read stories before everyone else, then please consider supporting me on https://www.patreon.com/StarsongCrescent. The support is greatly appreciated!


End file.
